The Mystical Quest of Shocker The Electric Master ::Chapter 5::
by Shocker01
Summary: Ok, I Finally got my 5th chap. upload and up, took me some time to finished it. I hope you all enjoyed reading my 5th Chapter, Reviewit what you think once you finished readin' the Fic, btw, this is the Longest Chapter so take your time reading it.


::CHAPTER 5::  
  
At very early morning at 2:12 a.m. in Vermilion City at Shocker's home. Shocker quietly woke up from his sleeping bag, takes his black leather jacket from the door knob and wears it, locks the door, takes the backpack and puts in 4 full restores and 4 max revives. Shocker takes the pokébelt and puts in 4 empty ultraballs and 2 ultraballs that contains Ultima and Mewster and Shocker leaves a note on his sleeping bad in case Princess Kasumi woke up while he is gone. Shocker opens the window quietly not to awake Princess Kasumi and floats out of the window and lands from the distance of his home.  
  
Shocker in his thoughts: I guess I better train the bird trio and Lugia if I gonna stop the demons...longer I don't do something, worser it gets and more danger to the Princess..  
  
Shocker suddenly disappears in a great flash. At the Main Island at Pokémon Islands at the shore, a big flash appears and Shocker appears right after the flash. Shocker looks at the 3 Islands where he puts his bird Trio then looks at the ocean where Lugia is in there. Shocker suddenly flashes over and over for a few moments then suddenly, a yellow flash appears at Lightning Island, blue flash at Ice Island, and red flash at Fire Island. Shocker stops flashing and the Bird Trio comes out of their islands and flies straight to Shocker at the Main Island. Moments later, the Bird Trio arrives and lands before Shocker and waits for his command.  
  
Shocker: X, Moltress, and Articuno, hold on a sec.. gotta think how to get Lugia so we can start training  
  
Shocker hears a noise and turns around and sees Slowking holding something  
  
Slowking: I believe I can help you on that Great One. Here, is the shell flute, play Lugia's song and Lugia will come out and awaits your command.  
  
Shocker takes the flute and scratches his back head.  
  
Shocker: Uh.. Thanks.. but I don't know how to play this flute and Lugia's song as well..  
  
Slowking: Don't worry, I'll transfer the Info to play the flute and play Lugia's song.  
  
Shocker: Ok.. Wait.. now hold on a sec here! Y-  
  
Slowking have closed its eyes and the shellder on its head throws a white ray beam into Shocker's head. Shocker again remains motionless and unable to do anything. Few minutes later, Slowking finished transferring the info and the white ray beam disappears. Shocker blinks couple of times and shakes his head rapidly few times.  
  
Shocker: I hated when you do that.. Well, thanks anyway, gotta get back and get Lugia now.  
  
Slowking: Sure Great One, until next time, farewell.  
  
Shocker: Bye Slowking and call me Shock or Shocker ok!?  
  
Slowking nods and walks away.  
  
Shocker shrugs and walks to the edge of the cliff and looks down at the ocean as the Bird Trio lays down waiting. Shocker closed his eyes and starts to play the flute with Lugia's song. Minutes later, Shocker finished playing the song and opens his eyes, then suddenly sees a cyclone comes out from the water and later, Lugia reveals himself out of the cyclone.  
  
Shocker: Ready for your training Lugia?  
  
Lugia: Yes, why this early?  
  
Shocker: So we can have some warm up before we go to a another adventure. I don't know what is the exact objective to do, so I may find out later on, for now, the training begins.  
  
Shocker: Lugia, you will fight against X, Moltress and Articuno, but I don't want any hard fight, this is only a training to get warmed up, so don't think its a real battle ok?  
  
Lugia and the Bird Trio looks at each other and then looks away and nods. The Bird Trio flies up into the air and gets ready.  
  
Shocker: Good, now.. Begin!  
  
The Bird Trio screeched loudly and begins to charge at Lugia with the attacks and Lugia easily dodges the attacks. Shocker watches the battle and then sits down on the ground, then puts his backpack besides him and looks at the dark blue ocean. Shocker watches the waves splashing over and over and thinks.  
  
Shocker says to himself: I wonder how Princess Kasumi's family knows about me.. ::closes his eyes:: So many strange things happening to my life lately..  
  
Some time later, a loud screech occurred and Shocker opens his eyes and looks up and sees a bright flash then sees massive electricity appears suddenly out of X. Lugia, Moltress and Articuno easily gets blinded by the flash and gets hit hard by the electric attack KOed. Shocker's eyes widen and quickly flashes out 3 ultraballs and returns Moltress, Lugia and Articuno before they land into the water.  
  
Shocker: Dang.. knocked out cold by X....  
  
Shocker takes out 3 max revives from his backpack and uses it on the fainted pokémon. X flies down and lands before Shocker. Shocker takes out a full restore and use it on X healing it then releases Lugia, Moltress, and Articuno from their pokéballs.  
  
Shocker: Gee X, that was a good stragedy you done, but I didn't expect you use your attack on everyone.  
  
Shocker: Anyways, you all done well and did a great job, therefore the training ends now, time for you 4 to return into your ultraball and wait for any instructions.  
  
Shocker sees his pokémon nods in agreement and goes into their ultraballs. Shocker puts the 4 ultraballs onto his pokébelt and puts his flute into his backpack and puts the backpack on his back wearing it. Shocker checks his watch.  
  
Shocker: Hhmm.. 2:53 a.m.... Well, I think I go back home and rest more for now.  
  
Shocker suddenly disappears in a flash from the Main Island. At Vermilion City, Shocker appears from the distance of his home and floats above the ground. Shocker flies up to his enter and enters his room quietly and noticed Princess Kasumi still sleeping on his bed. Shocker closed the window quietly and puts his pokébelt and his backpack on the floor and puts his black leather jacket on top of the backpack. Shocker goes to the sleeping bag and yawns slightly.  
  
Shocker in his thought: Man.. I'm tired.. ::sets his alarm clock to 5:25 a.m.:: Just incase I forgot to wake up..  
  
Shocker lays down on his sleeping bag and sleeps.  
  
About some time later before the clock rings..  
  
Shocker: ::yawns::... Hm?  
  
Shocker looks at his bed and notices that Princess Kasumi is not there. Shocker quickly gets up from his sleeping bag.  
  
Shocker: What the!? Where is she?!  
  
Shocker grabs the great ball from his pokébelt and released Speedy and Speedy yawns and stretches.  
  
Shocker: Ok Speedy! I want you to sniff out... Um.. ::blushed slightly:: Anything that smells good on my bed and then track her to her current location.  
  
Speedy: Jolt? Jolteon...  
  
Shocker: Don't ask.  
  
Speedy nods and hops on Shocker's bed and sniffs out the whatever that smells good and founds the smell. Speedy hops off the bed following the scent then goes to the window and points to the window.  
  
Shocker: Ok... She went out of the window some where..  
  
Shocker walks to the window and looks around to see if Princess Kasumi in sight. While Shocker looking out of the window, Speedy founds a note on the floor besides Shocker's sleeping bag and sniffs at it and notices it have a same scent from the bed she smelled.  
  
Speedy: Jolt jolt!  
  
Shocker: Hm?  
  
Shocker turns around and sees the note as Speedy picks it up and walks to him giving him the note.  
  
Shocker reads the note..  
  
Dear Prince,  
I've gone to Pokémon Island, I'll will await for you there once your awake from your sleep  
~Princess Kasumi  
  
Shocker in his thoughts: I wonder why she calls me prince....  
  
Shocker: Now how can she get there? Suppose she got teleport ability as well.. Well, Speedy return to your great ball.  
  
Speedy nods and presses the button of the great ball with her nose and gets inside the great ball. Shocker picks up the great ball and puts it onto his pokébelt. Shocker grabs some more full restores and max revives and puts it into his backpack and puts it on his black leather jacket and his backpack then the clock rings violently and covers his ears.  
  
Shocker: Arg!! ::grabs the pillow from his bed and puts it over the clock::  
  
Shocker: Hhmm... Maybe a special surprise for that lil brat..  
  
Shocker puts some stuff on his make and covers it with the blanket making it looks like "he" is still sleeping and attack a string on the blanket. Shocker grabs the Super Soaker 2000 and notices its full of water and ties the string on the trigger and puts it on the specific place where her sister will be in the spot.  
  
Shocker: There, that should do it heh heh..  
  
Shocker opens his door and peeks out of his door looking down at the hallway and notices its clear. Slowly and quietly walks out of his room and goes downstairs as he notices that his parents is sleeping at his time and so does his sister. He walks to the kitchen and goes to the refrigerator a opens the fridge door. Shocker takes couple cans of cokes and puts it into his backpack and closes the fridge door and then walks out of the kitchen.  
  
Shocker: Maybe I take an extra coke for me heh heh..  
  
Shocker walks back to the kitchen and goes tot he refrigerator and opens the fridge door and gets an coke and closes the fridge door. He exits the Kitchen and exits his home. He breathes the cold, windy and ocean air and looks around. He opens the can of coke and opens the lid and drinks the coke. Shocker feels refreshed and feeling more energy into him.  
  
Shocker: Ahhh.. nothing like a good coke.. *buurrp*  
  
Shocker: Now.. Lets see.. oh yeah, Pokémon Island, but where in Pokémon Island... I guess I hav' ta find out. *Buuuurrrp* Better stop drinking coke too much...  
  
Shocker teleports away from Vermilion city and appears at the Main Island. Shocker blinks and sees Princess Kasumi petting Articuno by the shore. He walks to Articuno and Princess Kasumi.  
  
Shocker: How did Articuno get here?  
  
Princess Kasumi: I ask Articuno here of course.  
  
Princess Kasumi: Oh, forgot to tell you, all pokémons loves me so no need to worry about it.  
  
Articuno enjoys Kasumi petting its wings.  
  
Princess Kasumi: Ok Articuno, time for you to return.  
  
Articuno nods and flies back to Ice Island.  
  
Shocker: Wow, you sure can control pokémon, even wilds ones?  
  
Princess Kasumi: Yes  
  
Suddenly a wind blows and a white circle shape appears above the ground then someone has come out of the portal and then closes it as the person exits. Shocker and Princess Kasumi turns and looks at the person and Kasumi holds onto Shocker's arm tightly.  
  
Familiar Voice: Hi Shockey  
  
Shocker: Tiffany?! What brings you here?  
  
Tiffany: Oh nothin', just dropping by.  
  
Tiffany looks at Princess Kasumi.  
  
Tiffany: So this is the Princess of the Royal family?  
  
Princess Kasumi: Yes, I am.  
  
Shocker: So many strange things happening lately..  
  
Princess Kasumi and Tiffany: What?  
  
Shocker: Nothing.. Just thinkin'  
  
Princess Kasumi: How you know about my family?  
  
Tiffany: I know your family Kasumi, even the Prophecy of Shockey here.  
  
Shocker: What!? If you knew all the long, why you didn't tell me!?  
  
Tiffany: I couldn't, King James told me not to tell you, even not to mention anything about it, so I kept it in secret.  
  
Shocker: Oh.  
  
Sudden a bushed moved and Pichu comes out and runs straight to Shocker and hops on his shoulder.  
  
Pichu: Pichu! Chu!  
  
Shocker: Hey Pichi ::pets her head::  
  
Suddenly, Princess Kasumi's hands glows and she went out cold to the ground. Shocker kneels down to her and shakes her.  
  
Shocker: D*** it, not again! Princess! Wake up!  
  
Princess Kasumi moans and slowly gets up with the help of Shocker and stands on her feet and then crys into Shocker's arms.  
  
Princess Kasumi: They coming after me!  
  
Shocker: ::sighs:: I guess its getting worse, Tiffany, I suppose you know about the demons.  
  
Tiffany nods: In the underworld.  
  
Shocker: Underworld? I bet its gonna be dangerous, lets go!... One problem.. How we get there?  
  
Princess Kasumi: I take you guys there..  
  
Shocker: One Sec.. Pichu, you gotta stay here now, I'll be back soon as I can ok?  
  
Pichu: Chi..  
  
Shocker: I promise and I'll spend time with you once I get back ok?  
  
Pichu: Pichu!  
  
Shocker smiles and picks her up from his shoulder and sets her to the ground and watches Pichu runs into the forest.  
  
Shocker: Ok Princess, lets go.  
  
Princess Kasumi: Ok..  
  
Princess Kasumi closes her eyes and concentrates and her body glows and teleports herself, Shocker and Tiffany to the Underworld. Shocker looks around and the ground has fog on top of it and sees many dead trees everywhere and from the distance, there was a Demon Castle.  
  
Shocker: Ok now, we here at the Underworld ::Takes out a Ultraball:: Ultima! Come out!  
  
Shocker throws the ball and the powerful pokémon comes out and floats above the ground.  
  
Ultima: Yes Master?  
  
Shocker: Ultima, have Psy shield around the Princess, Tiffany, yourself, and me.  
  
Ultima: As you command.  
  
Ultima's eyes glows blue and have the psy shield around them and himself.  
  
Tiffany: Wait, this might help Shock.  
  
Tiffany waves her hands and have Shocker and Kasumi invisible.  
  
Shocker: This will do a lot Tiffany! Well, lets go toward the castle and avoid any demons so no reinforcement will come and get us  
  
One Hour later, after avoiding the demons, they finally arrives at the castle. Shocker notices the castle is very big and sees 2 demons flies around in circles at the top of the castle. Shocker takes out 4 Ultraballs and throws it into the air and the Bird Trio and Lugia comes out of the ultraballs flying  
  
Shocker: X, Moltress, Articuno, Lugia! Knock out all the demons outside the castle and any demons coming out of the castle, so you guys give us some time while inside the castle! Fight Hard while I'm inside, good luck!  
  
  
Shocker notices that Tiffany already enters the castle and sighs and takes Princess Kasumi's hand and follows Tiffany and Princess Kasumi smiles. Inside the castle, there was many demon guards in the main hallway and hides behinds the bushes along with Princess Kasumi and Ultima.  
  
Shocker in low voice: Wheres that d***ed girl that ran inside so quickly?  
  
Princess Kasumi: I dunno, remember that the demons can't kill the demons.  
  
Shocker: I know that, thats why I got Ultima here, Ultima, go to the hallway and use your strongest Psychic waves at the demons as you can.  
  
Ultima: As you wish..  
  
Ultima floats to the hallway and the demons sees the pokémon and charges furiously at Ultima. Ultima glows blue around him and throws Psychic Waves everywhere and have all the demons slammed into the wall hard and gets them KOed by the attack. Shocker and Kasumi comes out of the bush and walks to Ultima.  
  
Shocker: Great job Ultima, all in one blow!  
  
Shocker sees Tiffany against the huge demon guard and saw her puts on her black lipstick and hears her says.  
  
Tiffany: Kiss of Death!  
  
Shocker blinks and says: Um.. Tiffany.. ::notices it was too late and sees Tiffany already kisses the Demon::  
  
The demon remains standing glaring and roaring at Tiffany.  
  
Shocker: The Demons are immortal Tiffany...  
  
Tiffany: You mean I kissed that demon for nothing!?  
  
Shocker nods slightly and then forms a electric ball between his hands and Tiffany opens the empty portal.  
  
Tiffany: Throw that bastard in!  
  
Shocker throws the electric ball at the big demon and gets the demon pushed into the portal paralyzed by the attack and Tiffany closes the portal. Suddenly, Princess Kasumi became visible and the two Demons suddenly appears besides Kasumi and grabs her.  
  
Princess Kasumi: Shocker!! He--..  
  
Shocker turns and sees Princess Kasumi being holded by the 2 demons and disappears.  
  
Shocker: Princess! Ultima! Find her! And Tiff-- ::looks around::  
  
Ultima: As you command..  
  
Shocker notices that Tiffany mysteriously disappears as well and sighs saying "D*** it!" and Ultima teleports and disappears. Meanwhile, at very deep floor of the dark dungeon, Princess Kasumi appears in her cell in and she knelt down crying and then later, Tiffany and Mewtwo appears besides Kasumi.  
  
Ultima looks at the gate and knocks it down with its Psychic attack and sees 3 demons from the outside of the cell charges after Ultima and rams it into Ultima, but it hits its Barrier and the Demons gets recoiled and slammed into the wall as Ultima adds a Psychic waves against the demons.  
  
Princess Kasumi: Thanks Ultima!  
  
Ultima: ....  
  
Tiffany: Ok! Now lets get the hell out of here!  
  
Meanwhile, back at Vermilion City at Shocker's room, Adriana enters his room and walks to his bed and pokes "him."  
  
Adriana: C'mon big brother! ... I said wake up lazy head!  
  
Adriana notices theres no respond.  
  
Adriana gets angry a bit and quickly moves the blanket off "him" and sees stuff on the bed and suddenly, a long strip of water rapidly comes out from the Super Soaker 2000 and hits Adriana wet at the spot and screams loudly.  
  
Adriana: AAAAHHHH!!!  
  
Adriana: MOM!!! SHOCKER MADE A TRAP ON ME AND GET ME WET!!!  
  
Mom: Shocker! Don't wet your little sister!  
  
Adriana: I know your here somewhere and you in alot of trouble!  
  
Adriana walks out of crying and slams his door as she exits.  
  
Back at the Underworld in the Castle..  
  
At the hallroom where Shocker is that is still invisible by Tiffany's power, founded a stairway that leads downstairs. Shocker walks to the stairway and walks down the stairs, minutes later, Demons suddenly coming toward him to come up the stairs and Shocker notices he is still invisible and leans against the wall flat and watches the demons floats passed him.  
  
Shocker in his thoughts: That was close.... thanks to Tiffany's invisible ability that keeps me invisible..  
  
Shocker continues to walk downstairs and arrives at the dungeon, but a different dungeon and notices theres no demons at the area. He enters the dungeon and suddenly, the invisible spell was broken and became visible. He checks the cells and sees skeletons and up ahead sees a special cell like structure door up ahead and walks to it. Shocker peeks from the door and checks inside and notices two person inside the cell laying down and thinks if its dead or alive and sees many injuries on their body with clothes ripped. Suddenly, Ultima, Tiffany, and Princess Kasumi appears behind Shocker. Shocker turns around and sees them.  
  
Shocker: Glad you guys made it! I suppose you did a good job Ultima.  
  
Ultima nods slightly  
  
Princess Kasumi runs to Shocker and hugs him tightly.  
  
Shocker: I'm sure glad you ok Princess. ::hugs back and then breaks the hug::  
  
Shocker: For now, theres 2 people inside this cell is heavily injured and must be treated right away.  
  
Shocker's hands glows brightly and then looks at the cell door and punches the door breaking it open and his hands stops glowing and runs into the cell to check on them.  
  
Shocker in his thoughts: This must be King James and Queen Jessie..  
  
Shocker: Yep, they're still alive.. Ultima, guard the area while I treat them.  
  
Shocker puts his each hands on James and Jessie's shoulder and his hands starts to glow brightly yellow. Then their bodies suddenly glows by the touch of Shocker's glowing hands. Shocker sends out his energy out of him and the energy comes out and sparkles like stars and the energy split in half and goes over to James and Jessie's body. Then He sends the energy into their body and watches them get healed completely and their bodies stop glowing and Shocker's hands no longer glowing as well. Shocker helps them get up to their feet.  
  
King James: Thank you lad.  
  
Queen Jessie: And Thank you for healing us, we was getting near death losing all hope.  
  
Shocker: Well, you two are now ok..  
  
Princess Kasumi: Mom! Dad! Your ok!  
  
Princess Kasumi rushes to her parents and hugs them both tightly crying.  
  
Princess Kasumi: I thought you was dead..  
  
King James: Well, we are not dead now my daughter.  
  
Queen Jessie: I'm so glad your ok as well sweetie.  
  
Suddenly, the demons enters the dungeon from the stair way and Ultima have Psy Field around the dungeon holding the demons away from the dungeon then Princess Kasumi runs to Shocker and kisses him thanking him for saving her parents.  
  
Shocker: Well, its time to get out of here, its getting more dangerous now.  
  
Tiffany: Yeah ::watches the demons bashes the Psy Field violently:: I'll get you guys out of the Dungeon.  
  
Tiffany opens the portal to outside the castle and enters the portal.  
  
Shocker: C'mon, Lets go!  
  
Shocker, Princess Kasumi, James and Jessie enters the portal and Ultima stop the field and uses the Psychic waves to push the demons back and enters the portal. Outside the portal, the Bird Trio and Lugia attacks and KOes the demons and the Shocker's party exits the portal and Tiffany closes the portal. Shocker looks around and sees many KOed and paralyzed demons on the ground.  
  
Shocker: Wow.. many demons down here.. ::takes out 4 ultraballs:: Return!  
  
Shocker returns the Bird Trio and Lugia and uses full restore on the pokémons. Shocker sees the demons heading toward them from the distance.  
  
Shocker: We gotta get out of here! Its getting more dangerous!  
  
Tiffany: I got it from here Shockey!  
  
Tiffany opens a portal to a place and enters the portal. Kasumi, James and Jessie enters the portal also.  
  
Shocker: Ultima! Return!  
  
Shocker returns Ultima into the Ultraball and runs into the portal. Shocker gets out of the portal and Tiffany closes it and Shocker looks around and sees many wild pokémons and playing in the meadows and sees a castle nearby.  
  
Shocker: Where are we?  
  
Princess Kasumi: We are at the Floating Island.. My home...  
  
King James: Its been a long time since we got captured by the demons, but the Castle is still infested by the demons.  
  
Queen Jessie: It is still dangerous to go back to the Castle. I'm afraid that we must remain outside.  
  
Tiffany: Thats no problem!  
  
Shocker: Huh?  
  
Tiffany snaps her fingers and a walkie talkie appears and clears her throat.  
  
Tiffany: I want all demons from the Floating Island castle back to the underworld now, that is all!  
  
Tiffany puts her walkie talkie away.  
  
Shocker: Thats some voice you have there... But you command the demons?  
  
Tiffany: Not really, I sound like the Demon Queen, so they do whatever I say as long I got her voice.  
  
Shocker: Wow..  
  
Suddenly, a big flashed occurs at the castle and then the demons inside the castle have disappears.  
  
Shocker: Ok now, since the demons are gone from the castle. what now?  
  
King James: I believe we all go inside and we'll figure out what to do next.  
  
Shocker: Ok.  
  
Queen Jessie: And think of something to reward you what you did.  
  
Shocker: Thanks, but no thanks, no need for that.  
  
Queen Jessie: But we must, after all the trouble you went.  
  
Shocker shrugs and James and Jessie went into the Castle. Shocker turns to Tiffany.  
  
Shocker: Thanks for your help Tiffany.  
  
Tiffany: Your welcome. Um.. What time is it?  
  
Shocker checks his watch: 9:12 am, why?  
  
Tiffany: I think I better go back home.. My Parents will find out that I was gone.  
  
Shocker: Ok, I see you later then Tiffany.  
  
Tiffany: Ok, Bye!  
  
Tiffany opens the portal to her home at Pallet and hears some loud noise.  
  
John: OW! GOD D*** IT! IT HURTS!  
  
Kain: Of course it does Jon Jon!  
  
Valerie: KILL HIM KAIN!  
  
Shocker, Tiffany and Princess Kasumi sweatdropped and Tiffany enters the portal and says..  
  
Tiffany: WILL YOU TWO MORONS STOP FIGHTING!  
  
Tiffany exits the portal and closes it leaving Shocker and Princess Kasumi alone outside the castle.  
  
Shocker turns to Kasumi: So, what now princess?  
  
Princess Kasumi: I don't know.. I guess we go inside and think what to do...  
  
Shocker: Ok.  
  
Princess Kasumi hugs him warmly and kiss his lips.  
  
Princess Kasumi: Thank you for saving my parents my prince..  
  
Shocker: ::blushes a bit:: Um.. Anytime princess..  
  
Princess Kasumi giggles a little and holds his hand and walks to the castle with him.  
  
  
~The End?  
::END OF CHAPTER 5::  
  
Shocker in irl: *YAWNS* FINALLY..I've finished the 5th chapter now. This is the longest chapter I ever wrote so far! Well, I hope you peeps enjoy it, I dunno its the end or not, so who knows, I think I will be writing some other kind of fics. Only the future can tell. ^_~ Well, I think I take a break now.. my *buuuurrrrps* oops.. 'cuse me, just drinkin' too much coke lately heh heh, uh well, I shaddap now.. ^_^  
  
  
BTW, if you see any mistakes in here... tell me and I will fix it right away. 


End file.
